Let Me Help You
by FantasyShipper
Summary: Emily see's Jenna in an alleyway crying her eyes out. She was supposed to hate the girl. But, she didn't really have a reason too. They had blinded her. She needed to go make her feel better. She needed Jenna to feel loved. A Jenily story.
1. Chapter 1

Let Me help you…

Emily see's Jenna in an alleyway crying her eyes out. She was supposed to hate the girl. But, she didn't really have a reason too. They had blinded her. She needed to go make her feel better. She needed Jenna to feel loved.

Emily was doing her regular morning run and she ran past and alley to hear Jenna crying. She looked at the blind girl. She felt terrible. She was probably crying about Shana, or being blind, or maybe it was something completely different. She had to go comfort the girl. It was just an urge she had. She walked down the alley way. "Jenna? Are you okay?" Emily asked softly.

"No." She said. Recognizing the voice as Emily. She actually like Emily way more than all the other girls in the group. She was sweet, nice, and she remembered her as being really hot. Emily slid down and sat next to Jenna. Jenna buried her face in Emily's neck and sobbed uncontrollably. A few minutes passed by and Jenna's sobs died down.

"Emily?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah?" She said.

"That night on Halloween at that party. Was it me you were looking at?" She asked quietly. Emily blushed a little.

"Yeah. It was. I thought you were really pretty. Of course Ali seemed to notice. So I didn't want to make a move on you or anything. " She said.

"Do you still think that?" Jenna asked.

"Think what?" Emily asked.

"Do you still think I'm pretty." Jenna said. Emily gently took Jenna's glasses off. She wiped the girl's tears away. "You aren't pretty. You're beautiful." Emily said. She had no idea where this was coming from. It was like she needed to tell Jenna all this stuff. She wanted to.

Jenna leaned in and kissed Emily. Emily kissed back. Jenna tasted like pineapples. One of her favorite things to eat. Emily pulled back a little. "Woah…" Emily said with a smile.

"Yeah. Woah." Jenna said. Even though she couldn't see Emily. She could feel her. This moment was perfect. Emily was the one who initiated the kiss this time. She leaned in and pressed her lips against Jenna's. Her lips were addictive. More addictive than Alison's. She ran her tongue along Jenna's bottom lip asking for entrance which Jenna gave her happily. It was different from kissing Alison, or Paige, or any other person she's kissed. Emily tangled her fingers in Jenna's hair. Jenna ran her fingertips over the back of Emily's neck making the girl shiver. Jenna separated herself from Emily. Emily tucked some hair that was in Jenna's face behind her ear.

"You're beautiful Jenna. You always have been, you always will be." Emily said sweetly. Jenna laid her head on Emily's shoulder. Emily smiled.

"Do you want to talk about what just happened?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah." Emily said.

"How did you feel?" Jenna asked.

"I felt like I never have before. I felt alive." Emily said. "How did you feel?" Emily asked.

"I felt loved. Something I haven't felt in a long time. I felt like someone stopped thinking of me as a poor blind girl. I felt normal." Jenna said.

"Jenna...if you're lucky enough to be different never change. As for the blind thing...it doesn't define you. This does." Emily said touching the place where Jenna's heart is. "And trust me. you're heart is amazing." Emily said seriously. "I'm sorry for what we did to you. I wish it was me who was blind. Not you. I deserve the pain you're getting. I wish I could trade places with you." Emily said.

"It wasn't your fault Emily. It was Alison, not you. You were in love with her and you followed what she told you to do. It wasn't your fault." Jenna said.

"Yeah I guess…" Emily muttered.

"Alison doesn't deserve you Emily. She's gonna break your heart. But if you give me a chance I promise I won't." Jenna said sincerely. Emily blushed a little.

"I'll think about it." Emily said. Her phone buzzed.

I wonder what the girls will think about this.  
-A

Below was a picture of her and Jenna kissing. "Um I have to go." Emily said. Jenna nodded. Emily left the alley way. Her phone rang it was Alison. She quickly declined the call. She got some texts. From Alison, Spencer, Hanna, and Aria. This was going to be interesting.

She drove to Alison's house and knocked on the door. Alison opened it and she looked very angry. "Alison…" Emily said.

"Get in here." Alison muttered. Emily stepped inside and Alison closed the door. Alison pulled out her phone and showed Emily the picture of her and Jenna kissing. "What the hell is this Emily?" Alison.

"Its um Jenna and I kissing." She said.

"Yeah it is. The question I have is why are you kissing her?" Alison asked.

"She kissed me." Emily said softly.

"Of course she did. She's trying to do to you what she did to Shana." Alison said.

"Which is what?" Emily asked starting to get upset.

"Turn you against me." Alison said.

"So you're saying she's trying to play me." Emily stated.

"Yes!" Alison yelled.

"Oh so she's doing to me exactly what you did to me!" Emily yelled. Alison looked down. "Yeah. She basically asked me out. I think I'll be saying yes to that." Emily said before she left the house. She got her phone out and dialed Jenna's number.

"Hello?" Jenna said surprised.

"Hey Jen, do you wanna go out?" Emily asked straightforwardly.

"Sure sounds like fun." Jenna said.

"Cool, I'll pick you up at 8:00." Emily said before she hung up.

Okay I know its weird...But give it a chance. I'm always reading the same stuff on here. You know Emison, Spemily, and Hannily. I think we need some Jenna and Emily. Possibly next I'll do Cece and Emily. Then Mona and Emily. Then Aria and Emily. But...never Paige and Emily. Just...no. So let me know what you guys think. -Angel 


	2. Chapter 2

**Let Me Help You…**

**Chapter 2 **

Emily was pacing back in forth in her room trying to figure out what she was going to do for her date with Jenna. Suddenly the doorbell rang; she already knew who it was. She opened it. It was Spencer and Hanna. They were giving her the exact look that they gave her when she took Toby to the dance. "I guess you aren't here to talk about the latest episode of Teen Wolf." Emily joked obviously uncomfortable. Both Hanna and Spencer shook their heads and headed upstairs to Emily's room.

"Emily really? Jenna. Out of all the girls in the world you make out with Jenna." Spencer said.

"Yeah, Emily she's not a good person. She sexually harassed Toby. Hell, she might even be –A." Hanna scolded. Emily was about to blow a fuse. "She's evil." Hanna said. That really blew a fuse with Emily.

"She isn't evil Hanna! We blinded her. We ruined her life! We may not have done it physically! But we let Alison do it! Just like we always have! She isn't evil. We are! We have ruined so many lives and we have been the sole reason for so many deaths! As for the Toby thing, everyone makes mistakes!" Emily yelled. Hanna was about to say something but Emily interrupted. "Your best friend was –A! You lead Lucas on like a dog and I bet you enjoyed it too! And Spencer you hooked up with not one, but two of your sisters fiancé's!" Emily yelled. She had never spoken too her friends like that but she was pissed at them.

"Oh and like your little miss perfect. The biggest mistake you ever made was falling in love with a demon named Alison Dilaurentis! The girl who teased and harassed you for being gay! She's the girl who had dirt on everyone. She's the girl who called me Hefty Hanna! Falling in love with that bitch was the biggest mistake of your life Emily!" Hanna yelled. Emily had tears in her eyes.

"Get out." Emily muttered.

"Em..." Spencer said.

"Get out." Emily said in a more serious tone. Both girls left the house. She went into her bathroom and fixed her makeup. She checked her phone. It was 6:00pm. Two hours until her date with Jenna and she still had no idea where she was going to take her. Maybe she could cook her something and just hang out here. That was a good idea. She called Jenna.

"Hello?" Jenna said.

"Hey Jenna. It's Emily." Emily said.

"Oh, hi Emily. I hope you aren't canceling on me." Jenna said.

"Hell no. That would be really stupid of me to cancel on a pretty girl like you." Emily said smiling a little. On the other end Jenna had a huge smile on her face. "I actually wanted to know if maybe you wanted to come over and I'll cook you some dinner." Emily said.

"That sounds great Emily. So what time are you picking me up?" Jenna asked.

"Right now. We can go to the store together." Emily said. Jenna smiled.

"That sounds romantic. I'll get ready." Jenna said.

"Cool. I'll see you in ten." Emily said.

"Alright bye Em." Jenna said.

"Bye Jenna." Emily said before hanging up her phone. She changed clothes really quickly and went over to Jenna's house on foot. She knocked on the door. She was surprised to see Toby answer the door. "Hey Tobs. Is Jenna home?" Emily asked.

"Yeah she's in the living room. I hope you guys have a good date." Toby said.

"You know?" Emily asked a little surprised.

"Of course I know." Toby said like Emily was asking a stupid question. Emily smiled. She walked in and saw Jenna. Her mouth dropped. She looked beautiful.

"Hey Jen…na" Emily barely got out.

"Hey Emily." Jenna said as she got up to hug Emily. "So are you ready to go?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Emily said with a smile. She interlocked her hand with Jenna's and they walked out the door. "So we're gonna head to Target and get some food and we'll get whatever you like." Emily said.

"Sounds fun." Jenna said sincerely. They got to Emily's car and Emily opened the door for her then quickly ran to the other side. Emily started up the car and drove off.

"So what kinds of food do want to eat?" Emily asked making conversation.

"Well, I like Italian. It's actually my favorite type of food." Jenna said. Emily smiled.

"That's my favorite type of food too." Emily said. Jenna smiled. Emily put her hand on the gearshift and Jenna put her hand on top of Emily's. "So are you thinking Lasagna, Ravioli, or maybe Pasta?" Emily asked.

"Well I like Farfelle." Jenna said.

"Oh the one's that looks like little bow ties?" Emily questioned.

"Yep that's the one." Jenna said.

"Do you want any wine or vegetables?" Emily asked.

"No wine, but salad would be great."

"No problem." Emily said smiling to herself.

**1 Hour Later…**

Emily and Jenna were sitting on the couch waiting for their dinner to get ready. Emily noticed Jenna was kind of quiet. "What are you thinking about?" Emily asked sweetly.

"Shana…" Jenna said sadly.

"I'm sorry Jenna. I know what it's like to lose someone you love." Emily said honestly, thinking about Maya.

"How do you do it?" Jenna asked.

"Do what?" Emily asked, suddenly confused.

"Get over a death like that." Jenna said.

"You never do get over it. You just find a way to cope. I did that by realizing that Maya wouldn't have wanted me to be sad and depressed. She would have wanted me to be happy. No matter who it was with. I think Shana would have wanted that for you." Emily said honestly. Jenna nodded.

"I never thanked you." Jenna said. Emily looked at her confusedly.

"For what?" Emily asked.

"Pulling me out of that water. I would have been dead if it weren't for you." Jenna said.

"You don't have to thank me Jenna. I may have thought you were Spencer but if I knew it was you I still would have pulled you out of that water." Emily said. Jenna laid her head in Emily's lap. Emily smiled. "I never thanked you either…for warning me about Nate." Emily shivered a little when she said Nate's name.

"It's really no problem Emily." Jenna said. Emily gently took Jenna's glasses off. "What are you doing?" Jenna asked.

"I want to see those beautiful green eyes." Emily said. Jenna blushed. Emily stroked Jenna's cheek. Jenna jerked a little so Emily pulled her hand away. Jenna grabbed Emily's hand and placed it back on her cheek.

"Please don't stop." Jenna said softly.

"I won't." Emily said. "You know this idea of you and me its crazy…but I feel like we can make this work. In fact it's already working. I feel good around you and you aren't afraid of being venerable like Alison." Emily said honestly.

"What did you ever see in Alison?" Jenna asked. Emily sighed.

"I saw that she was different when we were alone together. I felt good about myself. She made me feel special. She was just Alison." Emily simply said.

"Well, I want to be better than her." Jenna said. She sat up and sat close to Emily, facing her face. Emily smiled and leaned in and kissed the girl. It was cute and romantic. Jenna released from Emily. "Did you hear that?" Jenna whispered.

"No." Emily whispered back. The floorboards creaked. "I heard that." Emily said slightly frightened. She heard someone in the kitchen. "Shh." Emily said quietly. Jenna nodded. Emily got up and went into the kitchen but was hit with something and fell on the ground.

"Emily!" Jenna yelled.

**I am totally continuing this. I'm sorry if this chapter was a little boring, I'm really just working with different ideas and stuff. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Follow, Favorite, and Review.**

**-Angel**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Emily are you okay?" Jenna asked. She heard no answer so she got up off the couch to go check on her. She may not have been able to see but she could hear and sense perfectly. She could sense a body on the floor so she bent down to touch their face, she felt around for the facial features of Emily and she felt them. She lowered her hand to her neck to check for a pulse. 'Phew she's alive' Jenna thought. "Emily wake up." Jenna whispered. She shook her head. "Sorry Em." She said before raising her hand to hit the girl she brought her hand in the air and brought it down to hit Emily but her hand was caught by Emily.

"I'm awake now." Emily said. Jenna smiled. "I'll go check and see if anyone is still in the house." Emily said. Jenna nodded. Emily grabbed a knife and crept around the house, she looked around the house and saw no sign anyone. "They got away." Emily said, a mixture of being relieved and upset.

"So much for a first date." Jenna said.

"Yeah, the food is probably burned. Do you wanna go to the grille?" Emily asked.

"Really?" Jenna said in a tone of hesitation.

"Yeah, is that a problem or something?" Emily asked.

"No, I just assumed that you wouldn't want to be seen with someone like me." Jenna said. Emily placed her hands on Jenna's shoulders.

"Hey, you are amazing. I don't care what people think about you and me together. Fuck what people say, lets just do us and we'll be okay." Emily said wisely. Jenna smiled. "You have beautiful eyes you know." Emily said honestly.

"Thank you." Jenna said, turning red. Emily released her grip on Jenna's shoulders and took her hand and interlocked it with Jenna's. She picked up Jenna's glasses off the coffee table and placed them on her eyes.

"You ready?" Emily asked.

"Yeah." Jenna said smiling. They walked out the door onto the streets hand in hand.

Alison looked out her window and saw the pair walking down the streets holding hands. '_Shit' _muttered to herself.

"Favorite Color?" Emily asked.

"Black" Jenna answered. "Favorite accessory?" Jenna asked.

"Flannel shirts." Emily said, as they continued to walk down the street holding hands. Jenna laughed. "Whats so funny?" Emily asked, curious about what Jenna was laughing at.

"Oh nothing. But flannel shirts are really gay." Jenna said. Emily laughed.

"Yeah, thats why I wear them." Emily said laughing. "Well, its funny that you're calling flannel shirts gay when you're wearing a fucking leather jacket." Emily joked. Jenna laughed. "And combat boots." Emily finished. Jenna laughed.

"Touche." Jenna simply said. Both of them smiled and fell into a comfortable silence.

"Wow." Emily said.

"What?" Jenna questioned.

"Nothing, its just. I haven't laughed this much in a while. This is the first time in like a year that I've laughed this much." Emily said truthfully.

"Well, I haven't laughed this much since...Shana." Jenna said. Emily stiffened when Jenna said Shana's name. "Are you okay?" Jenna asked.

"Umm yeah, its just kinda cold." Emily lied. Jenna nodded.

"Well let me warm you up." Jenna said. She interlocked her arm with Emily's and she laid her head on Emily's shoulder as they continued walking. Emily smiled.

"Do you want to ditch the Grille and go somewhere else?" Emily asked, hoping Jenna would say yes.

"Sounds great to me" Jenna said. Emily smiled. Emily led Jenna to where they were going. "Where are we going?" Jenna asked.

"Its a surprise. But to distract you from it, you can keep asking me questions." Emily said.

"Okay um...Batman or Superman?" Jenna asked.

"Batman." Emily answered.

"What? Why?" Jenna asked.

"Because he's badass and he kicked Superman's ass." Emily said.

"Yeah, with Green Arrow, and kryptonite." Jenna stated.

"Maybe so...but Superman scared of a fucking green rock. Batman is amazing." Emily argued. Jenna smiled.

"Okay. Would you ever like to be a celebrity?" Jenna asked. Emily thought about this for awhile.

"No. I think I would constantly be on edge, and I'd be afraid of messing up." Emily said. "If you could breed two animals together to defy the laws of nature what new animal would you create?" Emily asked.

"Umm a cat and a dog." Jenna said. Emily laughed. "I know its lame." Jenna said.

"No, its not. I think I would do the same thing." Emily said honestly. Jenna smiled. "Okay we're here." Emily said.

"Can you describe it to me?" Jenna asked.

"Its the Kissing Rock." Emily said bluntly.

**So what do you guys think? Did you guys like the chapter? Oh damn Emily took Jenna to the kissing rock. Is Alison planning something? Follow favorite and Review. **

**-Angel**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jenna shivered when Emily said the kissing rock. "You okay?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Its just I thought this was you and Alison's place…" Jenna said trailing off.

"It was, but I want to change that." Emily let go of Jenna's hand and dug up some dirt to reveal a couple different spray paint cans. She sat them on the ground on the side that said EF+AD inside of a heart. Jenna walked over to where Emily was.

"What are we gonna do?" Jenna asked.

"On this side the of the rock it says EF plus AD. I want to change that." Emily said. She grabbed Jenna's hand, prompting her to sit down on her lap. She gave Jenna the can of black spray paint. She put her hand on top of Jenna's hand guiding her to where to spray over the letters. Jenna was smiling.

"No one has ever done this for me before. You know help me spray paint something." Jenna said. Emily smiled.

"I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or not. But I'll just pretend that that was a compliment." Emily said. Jenna smiled.

"That was a compliment." Jenna said. Emily continued to guide Jenna while painting. Emily kissed Jenna on the cheek making Jenna smile. Soon the letters were completely covered with black spray paint.

"Listen I know you can't really see the colors anymore but...what's you're favorite color?" Emily asked carefully, not wanting to offend Jenna. Jenna thought for a second. She had trained herself not to have a favorite color because it was too painful have one and then remember you can't see it.

"Blue." Jenna said. Emily picked up the spray paint and placed it in Jenna's grasp so that she could guide her to spell out their initials. After about two minutes they were done. "How does it look?" Jenna asked.

"It looks like I have really shaky hands and the J and the F turned out crooked." Emily said with a smile. Jenna laughed.

"I really wish I could see it." Jenna said. Emily's smile left her face.

"Me too." Emily said. Jenna turned away from the rock and turned towards Emily. Emily's heart skipped a beat. Jenna slowly leaned in and connected her lips with Emily's. They kissed each other for what seemed like forever but was only 14 seconds. Emily pulled away and they pressed their foreheads together.

"Can I ask you something Em?" Jenna asked.

"Sure." Emily said while stroking Jenna's cheek.

"Do you actually like me or are you doing this to make Alison jealous?" Jenna asked softly. Emily thought for a second.

"At first, I think I wanted revenge on her. But I wasn't gonna get it by dating you. So the answer to that question is yes. I actually really like you." Emily said. Jenna smiled and gave Emily a chaste kiss on the lips.

"You wanna go get some food?" Emily asked. Jenna nodded. Emily got up and grabbed Jenna's hand to help her up and she continued to hold it as they walked down the cold streets of rosewood. They walked into The Grille. They sat down and ordered some food. Emily spotted Alison, and they both made eye-contact. Emily quickly turned away from the blonde to look back at Jenna.

"Can I tell you something Emily?" Jenna asked. Emily looked at the girl.

"Yeah, sure." Emily said with a smile.

"There's a surgery...a new one. If it works I will be able to see completely." Jenna said. "I think I'm going to do it." Jenna said.

"What if it doesn't work?" Emily asked worriedly.

"Its not like I can get any more blind." Jenna said with a smile. Emily didn't know if she should laugh or not so she just opted to stay quiet. "It was a joke Em, you're allowed to laugh." Jenna said, still smiling. Emily chuckled a little.

"I think you should do it. I'll be there for you every step of the way." Emily said reaching across the table and squeezing Jenna's hand, making Jenna smile. They interlocked their fingers while they waited for their food. Alison looked at them in anger. Alison got up and started walking over to their table. She cleared her throat behind Emily, making the brunette turn to look at her.

"What the hell do you want Alison?" Emily asked, clearly annoyed. Jenna just sighed in annoyance.

"We need to talk." Alison said, bluntly. Emily rolled her eyes.

"We are done talking Alison. You and I are done Alison. I'm done with you. Now please let me be happy for once." Emily pleaded. Alison walked away. Emily looked away from the blonde and back to Jenna.

"Are you okay?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah, I'm great actually." Emily said. Jenna smiled genuinely.

**20 Minutes Later…**

Emily stopped in front of Jenna's doorstep. "I really had fun today Emily." Jenna said with a smile. Emily smiled back at her.

"I had fun too Jenna." Emily said. Jenna wrapped her arms around Emily's neck and kissed her sweetly. Emily pulled Jenna in closer to her. They started making out on the front porch. Emily was the first to pull away.

"Do you wanna come in?" Jenna asked seductively, running her index finger softly along Emily's neck. Emily blushed.

"While that does sound like an enticing idea...Its getting late and I gotta get home." Emily said honestly. Jenna smiled.

"Fair enough, see you at school tomorrow?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you later Jenna." Emily said, she kissed Jenna on the cheek and walked back to her house.

**Sorry for the long update wait. I'll try and update this more often. Next chapter we're going to be seeing Sydney. Thanks for not abandoning the story, writers block has really been getting to me. **

**-Angel **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Emily sat by herself at lunch. Her friends were being total douchebags about the whole Jenna situation. It was a little hypocritical. Aria was dating their teacher, Spencer went out with her sister's fiance's who were over aged, and Hanna...well Caleb was actually a really great guy. Emily knew that she wasn't perfect, but they always did this kind of shit. They claimed Toby was like evil or something, but he's like the nicest guy in Rosewood. They said Paige was -A...she wasn't -A but she was still...horrible.

Alison passed her and looked at her with sad eyes. Emily just looked down at her food, ignoring Alison's longing look. Emily got up and walked out of the cafeteria. She went into the swimming locker room to get ready for her coaching position. She went through her locker.

"Emily?" Sydney asked. Emily turned around to look at the smaller girl.

"Yeah whats up Sydney?" Emily asked.

"Whats going on between you and Jenna?" She asked nicely. Emily smiled.

"I can't really explain it. I actually really like her though. We've been on like two dates, and kissed and made out a couple of times...but you should ask Jenna. She would probably have a better answer for you." Emily said, as she continued looked through her locker.

Sydney smiled. "Do you maybe wanna come along with Jenna and I to eat?" Sydney asked.

"Are you sure Jenna would be okay with that?" Emily asked, as she closed her locker and looked at the smaller girl.

"You're kidding right?" Sydney paused to laugh a little. Emily was looking at her weirdly. Sydney straightened up a little. "Jenna was sleeping over at my place right and she was talking in her sleep . she was like 'Emily's so hot...and tall and her smile oh god.'" Sydney and Emily cracked up.

"No kidding, thats...cute." Emily said. "Does she say anything else about me?" Emily asked curiously.

"Oh yeah, but its nothing I would be able to tell you. That would be breaking girl code." Sydney said.

"Oh come on I'll give you a nickname." Emily said.

"If it's a cool nickname I'll tell you." Sydney said, making a deal. Emily nodded.

"Okay...how about In-syd-dious." Emily said sounding out each of the syllable's. Sydney laughed.

"That is probably the worst nickname anyone has ever given me." Sydney said with a smile. Emily smiled.

"Yeah, I tried." Emily said, as they both walked to the pool.

"Okay, so are we team Alison, team Jenna, or team Paige?" Spencer asked.

"Definitely not Paige." Hanna said.

"What's wrong with Paige?" Aria asked.

"What isn't wrong with Paige? She's always on Emily's porch. Get off of Emily's porch seriously." Hanna pointed off.

"That's actually true...she's always on Emily's porch. 'Oh Emily, I practiced what I was going to say to you, but I got to this porch that I'm always on...and I forgot." Spencer imitated. Hanna laughed, Aria just stared at the pair.

"Yeah, maybe she should have practiced little more." Hanna said finally.

"Now the difficult part...team Alison or team Jenna?" Aria asked. Everyone thought for a second.

"I hate to say this but I'm team Jenna." Hanna said. "I mean...she's a lot nicer than Alison... Plus I slapped her so I kind of have to be on her team." Hanna said guiltily.

"I'm team Jenna too. Alison is going to make Emily the same little weak kid that she was a long time ago." Spencer pointed out.

"I'm team Emison." Aria said in glee.

"What the hell did you just say?" Spencer asked.

"Emison... Its like Emily and Alison's names put together." Aria said. Hanna and Spencer looked at Aria in disappointment.

"That's just...horrible Aria. I got to go." Hanna said leaving the table.

"Yeah, Aria you obviously have some issues." Spencer said leaving the table.

"Oh come on guys! They totally have the hots for each other." Aria said.

"Oh god that's not funny." Jenna said.

"Yes it is." Sydney said as she took a bite of her pizza.

"Okay, I got one. What does Justin Bieber's ass and his mouth have in common?" Emily asked.

"What?" Jenna asked.

"They both produce shit." Emily said. Sydney and Jenna laughed super hard. Jenna snorted a little. At this Emily laughed.

"Aw that's so cute." Emily commented.

"Shut up." Jenna said jokingly. Emily laughed. Sydney checked her phone.

"Oh I gotta run." Sydney said getting up. Emily and Jenna smiled at her. Sydney hugged Jenna and Emily and then hopped into her corvette and drove away.

"I'm really happy that you and Syd are getting along." Jenna said.

"Yeah, she's so enthusiastic and just overall lovable." Emily said honestly.

"Em, my surgery is tomorrow do you mind driving me?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah of course." Emily said. "I will be there for sure." Emily said.

"Thank you Em, I'm really happy I have you." Jenna said.

"Likewise." Emily said, as she leaned over and kissed Jenna on the cheek.

**Sorry for the short chapter. Next chapter is Jenna's second eye surgery. Will it be successful? Let me know what you think. **

**Follow, Favorite, and review. **

**-Angel **


End file.
